Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a vehicle, preferably a cooling system having a charge air cooler, and a vehicle, preferably an agricultural tractor, having such a cooling system.
Description of Related Art
Charge air coolers are used as part of vehicle cooling systems to cool a compressed charge of air received from a turbocharger, before the cooled compressed charge of air is passed to the engine. Charge air coolers are generally constructed having an inlet to receive the compressed charge and an outlet to deliver the cooled compressed charge, wherein the compressed charge is cooled as it passes through the charge air cooler. The charge air cooler is usually air-cooled via an engine cooling fan.
In vehicles, the arrangement and dimensions of engine fans and associated heat exchangers are often dictated by the space available in and around the engine installation. Furthermore, consideration must be given to the order of coolers with respect to the air stream passage. Those coolers furthest upstream will experience cooler air than those disposed further downstream. Consideration must also be given to the venting of the air stream which is often heated by several degrees Celsius.
In some installations the fan is disposed downstream of the various coolers, thus effectively pulling the airstream through the coolers and venting the warmed air immediately after the fan. In utility vehicles, and agricultural tractors in particular, the cooling package is often disposed immediately in front of the internal combustion engine. The cooling airflow is drawn in through the front grill of agricultural tractors and directed in a generally rearward direction with respect to the direction of travel. The cooling airflow is vented therefore in a generally rearward direction towards the engine.
There is a continuous drive to improve efficiencies of cooling system components, and to maximise the utilisation of space within the engine compartment of vehicles. In addition efforts have been made in the past to direct the heated air away from the engine to minimize undesirable heating thereof. For example, baffle plates mounted immediately in front of the engine are known to direct the cooling airflow outwardly venting through the sides of the engine compartment.
It is an object of the invention to address the above issues.